Crimson and Scarlet
by SevenKings
Summary: I was in an accident, and that led me to another world. I made a promise and I broke it. This is my story, This is my life.
1. Chapter 1: Where am I?

**My name is SevenKings and this is my first fic. I always wanted to make one but my computer wouldn't allow one to be uploaded until now. I'll do my best to update but the times can and will change.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything unless they come from my head, even then it may not be mine. I also lack knowledge on how things are done in an ambulance so don't take anything I write seriously.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Where am I?**  
It was just a normal day. The sky was blue and clear, the air was clear. So why am I, a seventeen Senior who had two months before he graduated, on the road with what feels like a hundred bricks on my chest. I can also no longer feel anything below my hips. My eyes can't see anything and it's black to me.

I can feel pressure under my arms, near my armpit slowly dragging me somewhere. Pain spikes up and I tried to open my eyes. My right eye seem to be the only one that works. My sight was hazy but I saw two legs that looked similar to my own.

Easy there, son, you were in an accident," a thick voice that sounds like it was male, "We'll do our best to help ya, but you gotta meet us halfway,alright?"  
Despite the words from the voice that kept talking to me. I feel myself falling deeper and deeper into sleep.

"We're losing him, Sanchez, get the defibrillator right now ASAP."

"I got it, Billy."

Good, now step back and Clear!"

At that moment, I felt myself flying through the air and felt something hugging my face that shock me. The last thing I heard was screams before the silence and the void took me into their realm.

When I finally opened my eyes again, I found myself in a skyblue room with posters of people I don't recognize. As I got out of the bed, I saw the a full-sized mirror next to the bed on my left. I decided to look into the mirror to see how my injuries looked and what I sawed surprised me.

The reflection in the mirror showed a four foot five inch boy with brown eyes and crimson hair. I remembered being five foot five inch with black with spots of silver hair and greenish brown eyes.

The door to the room I was in opened up and a female version of the one in the mirror entered. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the bed and quickly turns her head left and right as if searching for something.

When her eyes settle on me, she grew a smile on her face as she screamed, "Mommy, Daddy, Raggy's awake." Step noises could be heard before two adults entered the room. one of the adults was a female who looked exactly the same as the girl while the other was a male with blond hair and green eyes. If I had to make a comparison, the male looked like one of those California surfers you'll see in the movies.

The woman gently walked up to me with her hands up in front of her. It was as if I was a dangerous beast and she wanted to get closer to touch me. I would have felt insulted had I not saw her eyes. It was filled with hope and longing as well as concern. How long has it been since I saw one of those looks at me?

She then asked me, "Son, are you okay?

I looked behind her to see the girl was trying to squirm her way out of the male's grasp. "Let me go, Daddy. I have to give Raggy a good luck hug." exclaimed the girl as she still squirmed.

"Not now Erza, your brother just woke up from his accident that put him to sleep. For now let your mother deal with it." the male explained.

The now-known Erza lowered her head and stop fidgeting as she had then submitted to the male. He then let go of her and grabbed her hand, "I know it's hard, but please wait honey." the man smiled.

A snap was heard and my attention was turned back to the red-haired woman who I guess by process was my mother or at the very least was this body's mother. "Raggy bear, are you okay? Do you know who I am?" the woman questioned.

I truly did not know her. But how could I explain, 'I'm sorry, but you have the wrong person, I was in an accident that somehow led me into your son's body.' Yeah, that ain't going to fly so I decided to do something I only saw in movies, mangas and animes. "Who are you and where am I?" I questioned in the best innocent tone as I could get.

The mother then put a hand over her mouth, "Oh, dear, the doctor said this might happen. But in any case, let's start off with a simple introduction. My name is Tsubaki and I'm your mother. The man behind me is Jin, your father along with your twin sister, Erza. We're in a place called Kagutsuchi in the land of Fiore, Earthland."

Using every ounce of pure willpower and acting that I learned during my decade of studies, I tried not to show my surprise. After all, before my accident, I had just started the Blazblue franchise with Continuum Shift Extend. Anyone who's even played for even an hour knows about Jin Kisaragi, Kagutsuchi and later on Tsubaki Yayoi.

Another thought passed into my brain, 'Wait a minute, Earthland... Didn't Tsubaki say that the girl was Erza? THE ERZA SCARLET from Fairy Tail. Anyone who's even got past thirty chapters knows that she's one of the toughest that had been shown during the manga and I'm related to her?

Tsubaki tried to grab my attention again, "Ragna, is everything alright?"

I banished all thoughts for later and played the innocent facade again, "I can't remember, why can't I remember?" I questioned loudly to show that I was trying remember

Tsubaki gently grabbed my shoulders, "Don't worry, Ragna, we're here to help and if we can't get you to remember, we'll just make new ones together." I had felt gentleness from this woman that I hadn't felt from my own mother for well over a decade. It was too much for me and while I'm ashamed to admit it later, I had passed out in her.

* * *

**AfterNote: Yes, I based the adults off Tsubaki Yayoi and Jin Kisaragi off from Blazblue which I also do not own. I also based my OC from Ragna the Bloodedge from the same franchise. What can I say? I'm on a binge on it. You can expect a Blazblue fic from me later. That's all for now.**

**Good Bye, Good Night, Good Luck**


	2. Chapter 2: Backstory

**Seven King here with the second chapter of my baby "Crimson and Scarlet". As of right now, I have 30 views from you people. Which is a lot to a new writer like me.**

**As of the Blazblue fic, I decided to make it into a crossover with Naruto. Most of the first chapter have already been planned out and if all goes well, it'll be out sometime this week.**

**Onto the Second Chapter**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything. If I did, you think I have to worry about college.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Needed Backstory**

It's been about five months since the accident and the encounter between me and my new "family". I have to say that it's nice to talk to like this. Don't get me wrong, I loved my first family but when your father was one of those, "Workaholics", a mother who's far too demanding, and a natural rift between my younger siblings and me due to a generation difference. They lived their entire lives in front of the screen while I was raised by pen and paper. Not only that but sometimes I feel that if the world was choking me on stress.

I had no problem fitting in with the rest the town due to my amnesia facade. Everyone seem to be patient with me. However a problem arise, while I could speak the language, I could not read nor write the written language. Despite this slight obstacle, I quickly managed the basics enough to read and write, Mother and Father made sure it.

It was strange to me, how I quickly called them from their given names to affectionate ones. In my previous life, I had taken a year of psychology and I wondered if this was "Stockholm Syndrome" that I read and heard so much. Stockholm Syndrome was basically where someone empathizes with their captors. Another name I heard for it was "going Native"

Another thing I wondered why would characters from the Blazblue Franchise be here in Earthland and why was I named after Ragna the Bloodedge? I asked them on how they met and why was I named after Ragna? The story they told me was similar to what I had learned from the game. It was strange how similar it was but with clear differences.

According to my father, again the word seem to flow from my mouth so seamlessly, he was an orphan along with his brother and sister, named Ragna and Saya. They stayed at a church along with a single sister who stilled lived there, also named Celica A. Mercury.

One day,when my father was twelve, a fire had started in the middle of the night. Saya and Celica d already died from Smoke Inhalation. My father was woken up from bed thanks to Ragna and seeing their sister and the nun was already dead tried to escape from the burning church. Just as they were about to escape, two beams felled down from the roof.

Ragna somehow senses the beam falling and push my father out of the way. However the consequences of Ragna's action was that he was impaled, one through the chest the other through the biceps of his right arm.

My father activated his magic in time of stress and froze the entire church. When the guards from the nearby village came a few minutes later. The only thing they found in that frozen church was my father crying, a frozen body next to him and two charred bodies. He then lived the guard house which was like a police HQ until my father received a letter stating that he was giving a full-ride scholarship to Crocus Royal Magic Academy, which he accepted.

It was there that he met Tsubaki Yayoi of the Yayoi family, they met and fell in love. But the Yayoi family didn't accepted it. It was one of those Fairytale stories someone would tell. They later ran away at age sixteen and spent six years gathering Jewels to at least us live a good life. Six years later, Erza and me were born.

I was named in honor of the original Ragna and Eza was named after one of mother's younger siblings that died. I was scared of my mother's family coming to ruin my family's life so I asked if they would come?

Mother assured me that since other people wanted the title of the next family head of the Yayoi Family. They d leave us alone if we made no claims to the title, fortune, or estates.

With my worries eased, I made a promise to myself that I would be the best son to them. Someone who they can looked on in pride and say to people, "That's my boy"

It was a promise I could not keep, and had broken so many times.

* * *

**Shorter chapter then I wanted but this was needed to set the next two chapters. I'm moving my rating to M after this due to some things that I want to happen later in the story.**

**I won't asked for reviews or such but it would be nice to have.**

**Good Bye,Good Luck, Good Night **


	3. Chapter 3: Greed and a Promise Broken

**SevenKings here again with another chapter. Again this chapter is filler, but next chapter we get into the really juicy stuff. **

**Disclaimer: For the last time Miles Edgeworth. I don't own anything so stop trying to bring down the law on my head. Seriously I don't own anything that I may put into here, except the idea. Why is it that every reincarnation fic has it the OC literally do everything for characters?**

**Chapter 3: Find of the Millennia**

It's been about seven months since the accident. Everything feels so normal now, all I do is eat, sleep and study. I did this while I was in my original world but it seems more lax somehow. I begin to worry, will I be put under the same pressure again?

For now, I put it behind believing not to worry about it until I grew older. Maybe this time, I would be more prepared for it. But it brings me to another problem, I knew that Erza would sooner or later become a slave working on the Tower of Heaven. But how would I tell them to watch out for the Cult Of Zeref? I couldn't exactly tell them, either my soul or conscious was from another world that travel here when I had an accident and that this world was something someone made up. I had kinda dug myself into this mess so I felt it was my duty to be on watch for the cultists.

I went for long walks throughout the edge of the village. Keeping my head down and my eyes opened. The same way I learned from anime and Tv. Whoever said TV was nothing but ruinous to the future was way wrong.

One afternoon day, I got brave enough to try and go deeper into the woods. As I traveled through the woods. I came across a ruin in the side of the mountain. Being the Curious person that I am, I decided to look inside. It was dark and I decided to later check it out and be more better prepared.

Later that night, when it was dinnertime. Our family sits together over at a roundtable to eat, but before we do that; we share what we did today. Tsubaki shared that she had help multiple patients over at the clinic. Jin shared that the farm that he works at was doing well. Erza shared she was playing with her friends I shared that I took another walk through the woods.

"Stop for walks, Raggy and start playing with some other kids otherwise you'll be alone forever." chastised Erza. "Now now Erza, if Ragna wants go on walks, he can." reasoned Jin, "Just be careful, won't you Ragna?"

"Of course, father." I assured him.

"Well, now that's done why don't we eat?," Mother Tsubaki asked.

The next day, I decided to grabbed what I would need to explore that ruin I saw the other day. I grabbed a light lacrima, a bag for the treasures that I might find in there, and a couple snacks for along the way.

It took me awhile to get there, but it was worth it soon, I came to entrance to enter. However, later on inside, I soon came into a smooth surface area. I've watch too many movies to know that the area was actually a hidden base. While the smart thing to do was turn around, tell the adults about it. But whoever said I would do the smart thing huh?

I soon came to a steel door, opening it I was carefully and slowly going through the door. When nothing happened, I wonder why no booby traps sprung up. From the movies, I knew super-secret villains or heroes with a hidden base would at least make sure that it would be difficult to make it in.

As I go through the different rooms, I saw many different things. Things that would haunt me and traumatized me had I been a normal child. But I wasn't one was I, a young adult who was trapped in a child's body. However when I took another look, what I saw disappear. It was as if they weren't there in the first place.

I had read a manga during a drought of new stuff that I was waiting. It was called Psychometrer Eiji. It was about this high school kid named Eiji who had the power to see past events through items that he comes into contact. Did I have this psychometry ability. If I remember correctly, Erza had telekinetic magic, so was what I'm experiencing something similar?

I saw a shadow and it was moving to away from me. I decided to follow it against all rules that I learned is to not follow specters. We reached a room that was similar to others; however there were shelves in here so I guess this room used to be the library.

I saw the specter kneel and closed something before disappearing from that place. I took a look around, before deciding to go there.I saw that there was a hidden trap door, I opened it what I saw in there shock me.

Inside there was an fruit, but no, not just any fruit but it was a fruit that looked liked of those devil fruits from One Piece. The thought of it being a logia type sent my mouth watering, to be able to perform stuff like Ace and Crocodile to named a few had me almost eating.

Before I closed my eyes to eat it, I saw a note, with great reluctance I put the fruit down to read it. On it it stated that the fruit was the greatest creation of Zeref that he had created as vengeance against the the dragons attack his village causing him to lash out. He searched for immortality and the power to slay dragons plus causing death, which had led to an alliance with Zero who according to this note was the true name of Acnologia. It was only later that he had learned that it was the humans in his village that attack first, causing the dragons to retaliate.

But by then it was too late, everyone learned the name of Zeref, who was the greatest dark mage. He had a bounty on his head big enough to cause a small country to go bankrupt. He destroyed or sealed away what he could before disappear into the annals of time.

According to the note after history lesson, the fruit was made from the flesh,blood, bone and spirit of the Dragon King of the time, Bahamut the 23rd. Eating it would cause the user to literally become a dragon in human form. Zeref even speculated that the person could even change into dragon form.

As it was Dragon Slayer magic not taught by the dragons, it bypasses the weaknesses that all dragonslayers seem to have, the weakness of transportation. Since it was made from the Dragon King, Zeref also speculated that the user could used all dragon slayer magic and in time, learn Dragon King Slayer Magic which is a combination of all dragon slayer magic that the practitioner learn.

To even have such magic under my fingertips made me greed over some more and without another second passed, I had swallow it whole. Pain shoots through my body and as I panic, I look at the note again and saw very last paragraph.

Apparently, eating the fruit will cause the eater to go through immense pain the genetic DNA map was rearranged to allow this power to be truly mine. It also stated that I or may not be knocked out for a few days.I really should have read the warning label.

* * *

When I finally woke up, it was with a headache. I began to get out of the ruin,walking back to Kagutsuchi trying to find an excuse for being so late. i decided to go with a half truth stating that it was getting dark on my walk and I decided to sleep at one of the people's houses that lived near the village. Sure I get scolded for a bit, but nothing bad happen, right?

As I walked over one of the hills, I got my story ready. But what I saw then had me in tears. I fell to my knees and started to sobbed loudly.

This was the first time I broke my promise; for Kagutsuchi was scorched to the ground.

* * *

**Dragon King Slayer Magic: **

**While consider the most powerful of the lost Dragon Slayer Magic due to combination of other Dragon Slayer Magic. It has multiple weaknesses well. Not counting the weakness of transportation; The first weakness is that unlike other Dragon Slayers who have complete immunity to their element. This style of Dragon Slayer Magic's immunity is only to the degree of what the practitioner learn.**

**Say for example that the person is only a novice at Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. That person would still incur wounds of the element compared to a master who would be completely immune.**

**A second weakness is that Dragon King Slayer Magic is a combination of other Dragon slayer magic. A practitioner who mastered three** **Dragon Slayer Magic who used Dragon King Slayer magic would be six times more powerful than the average dragon slayer while a novice's who average three Dragon Slayer Magic would be three times more powerful.**

**The final weakness would be how exhausting would be. Ragna by cannon time would only be able to perform three Dragon King Slayer Moves before his reserves are empty. **

**Good Bye, Good Night, Good Luck**


	4. Chapter 4: Remeberance

**SevenKings here with a hiatus warning on this fic soon after the next chapter. I need it to actually get this story out of the prologue arc and into cannon until then enjoy this short chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Remembrance**

Kagutsuchi was burned to the ground. I searched around the town slowly due to not wanting to leave anyone that might still be alive in the town. Another reason is that I didn't wanted to find my parent's corpses, and/or my sister's.

What if's burns into my head. What if I didn't eat the fruit, What if I was here? What if it wasn't the Cult of Zeref's that did this? I banished the thought from my mind. It wouldn't do me any good to question right now. I should search and later find place to sleep before worrying about that.

I finally reached my home after long. My home was gone, inside it was two corpses that belong to my mother and father. I kneeled there in frozen horror that this had happen. My happy life was over, Erza could be anywhere in the world by now. And I don't know where the Tower of Heaven even is.

Later during the day, I had bury them together. They should be together in death as they did in life. As I looked at the makeshift graves I made from them, I looked at the locket that made it's home on my chest.

Flashback begin

One night, I was studying and the door opened. Erza barrelled into me and caused both of us to tumble to the ground.

Erza was on my chest as she pointed her index finger into my face. "Raggy, stop studying and take me to the Festival tonight. If it was any other woman, I might have made a dirty comment on how the woman seemed to love being on top. I had read somewhere that Erza into dirty novels and that it was cannon.

Luckily, the tension in the room vanish when chuckling was heard. Both Erza and I turn our heads to see our parents were at the door. "Erza, you won't mind if we join along right?" chuckled Jin.

Erza just put one of her hands behind her head rubbed it before. "Of course, Daddy, if our family's together then everything is okay." Erza said in a meek tone.

That night was one of the best nights of my both of my lives. The life and joy when we participated would forever be ingrained in my memories.

Later that night, we came across on a merchant stand with four lockets. Erza wanted one the moment she saw it. "Daddy, I want one." Erza pouted. The merchant later came over, "Your daughter is a very smart woman young man."the merchant praised, "Within the locket is a magic that as long as the people are wearing it would meet again."

Flashback end

'So long as one wears a locket huh?' I thought.

I turn around and began to take my steps into the world. I should be scared, but I'm not, rather I walked with a purpose to fulfill. Find my sister,kill the ones who did this, using any means necessary to fullfilled my vengance. Great, I'm channelling my abridged Attack on Titan Eren.

* * *

**Well, another short chapter, but again a necessary plot device to bring the story out of the prologue arc. Yes, This is a prologue arc, you'll know when we reached out of it when I decide to write in third person. Unless people want to continue in first person.**

**Good Bye Good Night Good Luck**


	5. Chapter 5:Rewrite Notice

To those who enjoy the story, I must apologize for what I'm about to do. I'm going to rewrite this story without all the fancy reincarnation thing and the first person view. This was a test run and it failed horribly compared to my other story called "The successor to the Body of the Azure".

For now through, I leave you with a sneak peak of the rewrite. I think I should called it, "Light and Darkness"

* * *

Within the Oshibana Train Station, a scarlet-haired woman was taking the lead followed by a half naked black haired man, a blonde woman who was dragging a pinked haired boy who was mumbling something about trains being evil. On top of the boy, was a blue cat with a backpack sitting on the back of his head enjoying the ride and fish.

When they finally came to an opening, the scarlet woman stepped forward, "Freeze criminals, in the name of Erza and the Fairy Tail...guild?"

In front of her, was a pile of corpses with the faces set in complete terror. Bodies were missing limbs, blood was sprayed everywhere. It was as if someone had took a can of red paint and just splatter all over the room.

The team of four and a cat were staring at the mountain horrified. "Who could have done something like this?" the blonde haired woman asked.

"I don't Luigi", "My Name Is Not Luigi!, it's Lucy", Anyways, Luigi, this isn't the work of any light guilds." the blacked haired man stated as Lucy was on the floor in vertical fetal position due to her being called differently then her name. She eventually looked up saw Gray's manhood.

"EEEEEKKKK,GRAY PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" Lucy shrieked.

Gray was about to respond before a loud whimper turned the three's attention to a corner. It was a middle aged man with brown hair, he was in the fetal position with his head between his legs. "He's coming, He's coming, He's Coming," the man whispered as he rocked back and forth.

Erza gently placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "Who's coming?" She asked.

The man looked up and in a crazed state, grabbed Erza's shoulder and was shaking like a leaf. "Please,get me outta here, I'll go to jail quietly. I want to be anywhere but near HIM."

Erza was quite firm when she asked, "Who is HE?"

"Me." then a wide single edged sword sliced the crazed man in the head before sticking itself in the wall. Erza looked at the direction in anger and what she saw shocked.

There was a man that could be said to be the male version of Erza. He had slicked back straight red hair, dressed in a sleeveless black trench coat along with black jeans with a belt buckle that was in the shape of a dragon circling it's own tail. Around his neck were three lockets in the shape of a heart.

"B-B-Brother?" Erza stuttered and to the shock of the other two plus cat while the final one was still knocked out.

"It's been a long time, sister."

* * *

How's is it? Good Bad Needs more?


End file.
